opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
FOR SOME THE MEDIA LOOKS THE OTHER WAY
by Jaxhawk Normally it is not wise to mix politics with religion. They each have their strong and weak points, and in a way they are strangely somewhat similar . One is the glaring uncomprehenshion that both politicians and religious leaders have when it comes to the effect they have on others with the words we speak. Both the politicians and the Clergy do well if they have the mastery of the spoken word. A smooth talker like Obama has the affect of a snake charmer on his adoring supporters, and his now retired Pastor of over 20 years apparently had the same effect on Obama. The Internet and the few Conservative papers along with Fox News have let us hear and see what a racial bigot Reverend Wright is, but the main steam media has given both a pass! There is a historical trail of the Media bias when it comes to coverage of religious disputes and breaking news. In addition to the glossing over of Obama's televised speech that was portrayed as being a repudiation of what Rev. Wright has been saying for over 20 years . That was in fact a rehash of racial discrimination as seen through the eyes of Obama and his pastor. Compare this with the bashing of President Bush as being too radically religious.It is also interesting that Obama’s rhetoric was so steeped in evangelical Christian rhetoric. Isn’t a “fanatic” Christianity one of the charges so often leveled by the left against president Bush? Don’t they so often say that he is somehow too religious? And, how often did we hear from the MSM how “controversial” Bush (or any Republican) was for delivering a speech before Bob Jones University? In the late 1990's a story appeared in the press about the schism in the American Catholic Church. It was widely circulated with 'liberal misinterpreters of Vatican II(1965) and post-Vatican II teachings. Liberals in the Press love to slam the pre-Vatican II Church by ignorantly claiming that the pre-Vatican II Church was ' monarchical ' and that the post-Vatican II Church is much more egalitarian and democratic. Would that more leftist ideologues might pick up real post-Vatican II magisterial teachings, or read them at least! source: Father Patrick Serna in Renew America. The featured story involved a televised comment by well known Contemplative Nun and founder of EWTN television network. and the sharp comments from Los Angeles Cardinal Mahony. The imbroglio between Cardinal Mahony and Mother Angelica, bears mention at this time because it is indicative of the controversy going on now in the political arena over the inflammatory speech of Reverend Wright, a Church of Christ ordained Minister, and Obama's attendance, and failure to speak out against the hate speech he used from the pulpit, until it was shown on the Internet. With all the proof of how Barack Obama has been so close to the Rev. Jeremiah Wright, Jr. for the last 20 years, it stretches the imaginationto assume that Obama never heard of Wright’s hate speech before. Reverend Wright blames US whites for all the ills of the black community.Wright claims that America deserved 9/11,and that whites created AIDS to kill blacks. Obama has the gall to claim that it’s everybody else stirring the racial divisive pot. During hiscampaign, Obama has cleaned up Wright’s racist hate speeches, but make no mistake that the message that Wright has so often bellowed from the pulpit is nearly identical to Obama’s on the campaign trail. Obama has learned well from Rev. Wright. He’s learned well, indeed. On June 5th, 2007, Senator Barack Obama spoke before 8,000 people gathered in Hampton University's Convocation Center. Most of them were Black pastors and ministers attending a conference. He was there to speak on mostly post Katrina issues and to criticize the Bush administration's efforts during that natural disaster. Obama tried his catch phrase of the moment, saying that a " quiet riot " might be occurring in America and he affirmed that he felt that America was a racist nation, that the reaction to Katrina had just "pulled back the screen" on America's racism. Obama also used rhetoric heavily doused with religious symbolism. And the Media sat on their collective hands! source: Liberty Post On the other side of the coin. In 1997, a pastoral letter was published by Los Angeles Cardinal Mahony, in which he directed Catholics how to worship when celebrating the Holy Sacrifice of the Mass. This pastoral letter from Cardinal Mahony of Los Angeles, encouraged Los Angeles Catholics to "celebrate the diverse experiences, cultures, and charisms that assemble around the one table" of the Mass". The Cardinal offered practical liturgical directives that are, at best, contrary to the spirit of the norms of the Roman Catholic Church, and according to critics, the liturgical innovations he outlines are likely to cause further confusion about the nature of the Mass, especially the fundamental doctrine of the foundation of the Mass, Holy Communion. When she learned of the contents of the Pastoral letter, Mother Angelica publicly criticized the document on her EWTN cable television program. She said Cardinal Mahony’s letter was "confusing." In the text of the pastoral "the word ‘presence’ is used," said Mother, "but it never says ‘Real Presence’… it’s a presence of the community, the assembly, the general presence of God in the liturgy." The only doctrinally clear reference to the Real Presence is relegated to a footnote quoting the Council of Trent. The media played the story big time,apparently attempting to create a schism even greater than it was, between traditionalist Catholics and the New "PC" and multicultural priests and bishops.They took great pride in highlighting the "fight" for control of EWTN by the Liberal American Bishops, but Mother Angelica, post stroke victim, dashed their quest by resigning as head of EWTN! If the Media spent as much time covering the controversy between what Obama says he believes and what he and Reverend Wright say in front of all Black audiences. He wouldn't be the air apparent to the Democratic Presidential nomination. But then why would we expect the media to turn on one of their own? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 1, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: MEDIA BIAS Opinions Category: RELIGION Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.